


Wise Guys

by CaptainNautical



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mobster AU, Pre-Slash, Superstar Cop, harry doesnt know boundaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: Kim is an undercover cop at a club known to entertain many of Jamrock’s most notorious mobsters. He is to get as much information on Harrier DuBois, a drug lord and crime boss, as he can.(AU/ So like what if jamrock had italian mobsters)
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Persuasion

The first time he met him was at some fancy club in Jamrock. It was fucking dangerous what he was doing, and he knew it. He was trying to lay low. He was an undercover cop in a bar crawling with the most dangerous people in the city. (Not just the city, the whole Isolas for that matter.) 

But...in Kim's defense, the man came up to him first. 

He was sitting at the bar. The music was loud enough it vibrated his glasses. He felt the bass thump in his chest and every once and a while he put his hand on his heart to remind himself that wasn’t what was thumping. It could have been, though. He was nervous enough. Kim was the only one stupid-

-brave enough to take this job. He couldn’t blame it on anybody but himself, though. The lieutenant had agreed he’d be best for something like this. A sit in. Or maybe this was a steakout. More of a suicide mission.

He was kicking himself the instant the fight started. 

It wasn’t even really a fight, to be honest. It felt like one, though. Kim had certainly never experienced anything like it. 

“-And what the fuck do you take me for?” Came an icy voice.

There were a lot of angry sounding voices in this club. All of them ended up laughing at the end of their sentences and smacking each other on the cheek or shoulder. Each time Kim would narrow his eyes and look casually towards the source. It was never serious. Everyone here was surprisingly civil. They thanked their waiters and waitresses, tipped extremely well, and made sure everyone, even Kim, felt comfortable and smiley. The voices of the men in three piece suits smoking like chimneys were jovial and warm. Even the so called arguments never lasted too long. 

This was not one of those voices, however. The air was sucked out of the room after this voice spoke.

“I said what the fuck do you take me for, lorry man.” The voice came again. Kim was turning and trying not to be too obvious as he searched for the source. It wasn’t hard to find. 

There was a man standing in front of a booth close to Kim. It was one of those corner booths that had a wood trim and wrapped around in a semicircle. Kim had seen the group enter earlier, but hadn’t paid much attention. He was listening now. Kim couldn’t see where the voice was coming from. The feeble looking man standing in front of the booth was almost perfectly blocking him. All the lieutenant could see was a thick arm spread out and resting across the top of the booth. 

It felt like every set of eyes was turned on that booth. 

“Harry…” The supposed Lorry Man said. Kim was just close enough to hear this. The music was still playing after all. 

“The fuck are you lot lookin at, get out of here.” Said some thick necked man standing close to the bar. All of the eyes shifted away.

The chatter started up once more. The jovial attitudes commenced again. 

Kim stood up and paced around the bar. He acted like he was trying to get the attention of the barkeep. He wanted to listen. 

“You’ve been saying the same shit for weeks now, driver.” The raspy voice continued. “You either give me what I fucking want, or I bash your goddamn head against this table.” 

There was a soft clink at the bar and Kim thanked the man for his new drink. He even struck up a small conversation. He wasn’t listening to whatever the barkeep said. Kim sat with his back to the wall. He sipped his drink and adjusted his glasses, finally getting a good look at this Harry. 

He looked exactly like the description he was given: Harrier DuBois took up space. He had a sharp tongue and a sharper personality.

_“It’s something about how he sounds when he’s angry,” an officer had said to Kim, “It’s like he’s another person. Some kind of lizard.”_

He was middle aged and wore an expensive looking three piece suit. The top three buttons were undone on the white shirt. It exposed his ridiculously hairy and broad chest. A gold necklace hung around his neck and rested just where his undershirt rose to meet it. He was wearing sunglasses inside. Probably because he was high. (Kim made a mental note of this). A thick cigar was being chewed underneath a thick mustache. 

“Harry I’m tryin to tell ya.” The man spoke again. He was clutching his hat and shifting from side to side. “I been tryin all month to get it out of them but the boss won’t let me-“

“The boss.” Harry started to laugh. Puffs of smoke snuffed out from between his lips and out his nose. The people sitting with him at the booth were urged to laugh with him. It was mostly a snicker or a grin. There were four of them sitting there. It was clear who was in charge. “Aint no boss but me, fella.” Harry pointed at the counter, tapping on it a few times and leaning forward. 

“But-“ 

“Listen.” A hand went up and silenced the man. Harry flicked his other hand and the man sitting next to him grunted and got out of the booth. The Lorry driver shrunk visibly as Harry climbed out after him. Harry straightened out his suit and wrapped his arm around the worker. “I can tell you’re a little tense.” 

The lorry driver was not moving. 

“I get it,” Harry had his cigar in between his fingers. Huge rings studded his knuckles and when he patted the lorry man’s chest it jangled audibly against the metal. “It’s a big club, the music's loud, it’s hot in here.” Harry was suddenly conversational. 

Everyone in the booth was whispering and grinning to each other. The lorry driver clutched his hat. 

“Why don’t we,” Harry moved his hand from his chest to the smaller man’s chest to signal that yes he did mean the two of them, “move out to the porch, eh?” 

“I-“

“-Excellent!” Harry answered for the man. He gripped him by the shoulders, hard, and started to wheel him towards the back of the club. “Don’t touch my drink, Claire!” He shouted over his shoulder.

A fat man waved him off and rolled his eyes... and suddenly they were gone. 

Kim blinked. He should follow them. Judging by the faces of everyone included in what just took place, Kim suspected that something other than talking was about to take place on the porch. The lieutenant looked around the room silently as he took another drink. He counted about a hundred men that could snap him in two as easily as they were snapping along to the beat of the drums. He decided not to interfere. 

Ten minutes later Harry walked back in like nothing had happened. He smiled and patted people on the shoulder. He shook hands and called for drinks at different tables as he went. He looked like royalty to Kim. 

He is. A voice told him. 

Instead of sitting back down at the booth Harry strode up to the bar next to Kim. He leant over on the rail and rapt on it with his two fingers. The bartender started working almost immediately. 

Kim was making a point to not look at him. He was taking a long swig from his glass when he heard a shuffling next to him. 

“Excuse me friend,” 

Kim raised his eyebrows and lowered his glass. Harry had scooted just a bit closer to the police officer. He was smiling and sliding off his sunglasses. Harry folded them up and neatly slid them into his suit pocket. Kim watched his fingers. There was blood flecked along the rings at his knuckles. It was stuck in the grooves of the gemstones. Kim blinked. 

“Do you have a lighter on you, by chance?” Harry continued. He tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. “I left mine out on the damn porch.” 

It struck Kim how gentle his voice was here. He was a different person. 

“Of course.” Kim replied, producing his own from his rented suit jacket. He handed it to Harry. 

“Thank you.” Harry grabbed a carton of cigarettes from his trousers and grabbed one. He stuck it in between his lips before extending another to Kim.

“Oh no,” Kim said politely, “I couldn’t.” 

“No, no, please. Consider it a thank you.” Harry winked. Kim took the cigarette. Harry flicked on Kim’s cheap zippo. His face lit up momentarily before he leaned over. “Allow me.” 

The cigarette Kim had put in between his lips was being lit for him. The lieutenant felt very much like he was dreaming. 

The bigger man placed the lighter back on the bar counter. A drink was placed in front of Harry and he made a noise of assent. He picked up the glass and drained it in one gulp. The bartender scooped the glass back up again. 

“So,” Harry said, pulling on his cigarette, “what brings you to our little slice of heaven.” Smoke left his mouth as he spoke.

He finally sat down on the stool he had been straddling. Kim glanced momentarily at the booth behind them, but the four others were deep in conversation. Harry nodded as the bartender produced another glass.

“Another for my friend here.” Harry said. “Mr…?”

“Kitsuragi. Kim Kitsuragi.” Kim gave him a tight smile. “You’re really too kind.” He added. 

“Pah!” Harry waved him off before extending his hand. “Harry.” 

They shook hands. Harry’s grip was strong and hard. He gave him a small shake. 

“So Mr. Kitsuragi, what’s a nice man like you doing sitting all alone here?” Harry took a swig of his beer. His cigarette was slotted in between his fingers as he drank. 

“I’m new to the area.” Kim supplied. He nodded at the bartender when he came back. “I’ve been told this place is a spot to be.” Another small smile. “I’m not usually one to go out myself but…” he trailed off, feigning bashfulness. 

“But you couldn’t resist our siren call!” Harry laughed, his deeper voice full of warmth. 

“What can I say.” Kim took a drink. 

“Be careful, Kitsuragi,” Harry pointed and squinted his eyes. He leaned in like he had a secret to tell. The man was very good at invading personal space without him noticing. Kim told himself it was because it was loud. “I’ve known good men to come in here and leave changed forever.” 

“Is that so?” Kim nodded his head thoughtfully. He tried to act like he hadn’t noticed how intently he was being studied now. Kim could practically feel his breath. “How’s that?” 

Harry was looking at him a certain way that made goosebumps flare all over Kim’s skin. He looked hungry. What was happening? How had they gotten here?

“Dunno,” Harry licked his lips, “sometimes somethin just comes over a man.” He shifted and slid off the barstool. He crowded into the lieutenants space and advanced forward. Kim knit his brow and leant back a bit. When it was clear he wasn’t stopping Kim slid himself off the stool without really knowing what he was doing. Harry pressed him up against the wall without touching him. He was barely an inch away from him. He pressed his fingers on the wall on either side of Kim’s body and leant in close to his ear. 

“I’ve been watching you all fucking night.” He breathed, “you look so fucking cool sitting here all calm and mysterious like.” 

Kim managed a strange sort of laugh. He was trying to remain calm and serious. He didn’t move. 

“Now…” Harry almost purred, “it’s not often I don’t get what I want. But…” 

Harry brought his hand up and ghosted it against Kim’s jawline. He did not, however, touch him. 

“But i’m gonna ask you nice and polite because that’s the type of mood i’m in.” He pressed his head closer against Kim’s ear. “Would you like to get fucked tonight, Kim?” 

Kim couldn’t help the shiver that rocketed up his spine. He turned slightly and looked Harry in the eyes. The mobster’s pupils were blown to an extreme size. He was extremely high. The lieutenant thought back to his observation of Harry’s chest hair. How long had he stared at him? 

“You say no and I promise you, i’m out. I’ll leave you all by yourself and that’ll be that.” Harry had backed up just a bit. But he wasn’t giving him room. He pressed his hips against Kim and dragged upwards on Kim’s thigh.

_Holy shit._

The thought and feeling short circuited Kim’s brain. He was already finding it hard to think. The thick cock against his leg, was making his brain fog up.

“Y-You…” Kim cleared his throat. He shifted and stood up a bit straighter. “You’re gonna have to take me out to dinner first, Mr.DuBois.”

Harry froze, visibly flinching a little bit in surprise. He blinked and leaned backwards, one of his hands coming back and leaning on his hip. He flashed a big, toothy grin and pressed his tongue against his cheek. 

“Tomorrow. Seven o’clock. I’ll be waiting outside the club.” Harry made a clicking noise and backed up, finally giving Kim some space to breath. 

Harry fished out a cigarette from his pocket and pressed it between his lips. “Don’t stand me up.” 

He was smiling and pointing at him with two fingers. Harry adjusted his suit, not bothering to hide his still obvious hard on, and turned around. He yelled something at the people in his booth and made a motion with his hands. The four of them talked loudly to one another in a bickering, family type of banter. They all collected their coats and things. Harry slapped some real down on the table. His cigarette was still unlit. He looked back at Kim, still standing against the wall. He pressed two fingers against his temple in a small salute, before turning and clapping one of his friends on the back… and walking out. 

Tomorrow at seven. 

How the fuck was Kim supposed to tell the station that not only had he found Harrier DuBois, but that he was going on a date with one of the most dangerous drug lords in all of Jamrock?

Kim got a hold of himself and smoothed his hair back. He glanced around the room. No one had paid any attention to him. 

Kim took a few breaths before reaching for his own cigarette carton. He decided he was going to have two this evening. 


	2. Date Night

Harry took them to the most expensive place Kim had ever set foot in. He barely ever came to this part of town, let alone sit directly in the middle of it. 

And in the middle of it he was. 

Harry had shook hands with about a thousand people before they even crossed the threshold of the restaurant. They breezed right past the giant line out the door full of indignant faces and side glances. Harry held his big hand to the small of Kim’s back, guiding him through the haze of smoke and alcohol. 

Kim caught a glimpse of himself reflected off the restaurant's dark windows. He got a similar feeling to when he was undercover as a stupid pinball champion. He didn’t recognize himself. Kim adjusted his glasses. It was definitely him in the mirror, but boy was he doing a good job at fooling himself. Lieutenant Kitsuragi a piece of arm candy for a crime boss… it certainly wasn’t how he expected the investigation to go. 

He was surprised at how… _obvious_ Harry was being. Sure, things have started to get better, but still. Perhaps this was just another example of power. It was like Harry was daring someone to say something. It had never been Kim’s style. 

A voice in his head told him that he enjoyed it even if it were dangerous. _Because_ it was dangerous.   
  


“Mr. DuBois! A pleasure as always!” Their waiter exclaimed upon seeing his customer. 

“Paul! How are you, my friend?” Harry stood and shook hands with the round faced man. He was a considerable amount shorter than Harry and Kim watched silently as the taller man slipped twenty reál into the other’s shirt pocket. “It’s been too long.” Said Harry as he took his seat next to Kim again. 

They were at a corner table towards the back. You could see the whole restaurant from this angle. Every face and every exit was in full view. Kim supposed that was not a coincidence. It was a perfect spot. 

“Paul, I’d like you to meet my friend Kim.” Harry had his arm draped casually across the back of Kim’s chair. They were sitting, once again, very close to one another at this corner table. He didn’t have to say what kind of friend he was.

The waiter did not miss a beat. He shook Kim’s hand earnestly. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kim said politely with his calm and slow voice.

“The pleasures all mine sir,” the waiter replied briskly. “Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine.” 

He winked at Kim. Kim blinked at the waiter. His expression did not change. Paul cleared his throat and smiled again.

“Now, what can I get started for you, gentlemen?” 

Harry ordered for both of them. He didn’t even need to look at the menu. After the flurry of orders was placed and Harry was about to order them some wine, he was interrupted by another waiter walking over with a wine bottle. Everything with Harry felt like a dream. Like the waiter carrying the bottle like a child was sent from the farthest reaches of the Pale.

“I don’t mean to interrupt sir, but this is from the table across the room there.” This waiter presented the bottle. Harry and Kim looked over at a table full of men and women raising their glasses at the same time. 

Harry gave a wide smile and lifted his own empty glass in thanks. Kim felt the arm at the back of his chair tap slightly, his date was in high spirits. 

The lieutenant gave Harry a look when they were left to sit in the warm candle light alone. Harry was humming thoughtfully and swirling his now full wine glass when he caught a glimpse of this look. 

“What?” he asked, bringing the glass to his nose. 

“What do you do?” Kim asked innocently. 

“I’m a union delegate.” Harry flashed another winning smile, this time followed with a wink. He took a drink of their gifted wine. “Ugh.” Harry made a face at the red liquid. “I never like the sweet stuff.” 

They chatted politely for a little while about nothing in particular. Kim came up with the story that he was in between jobs and transferring from one part of a tech company to another. Harry seemed to know next to nothing about computers or technology so he just nodded his head and lit a cigarette. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, puffing out some smoke through his nostrils, “I’m really quite shit at small talk.” He waved his hand flippantly and surveyed the crowd. 

“What _do_ you like to talk about?” Kim asked, following his eyes. 

Harry grunted beside him and took another pull of the cigarette. 

“Life. Sex. Music.” He shrugged. “How reality is so fragile that any moment it could shatter and we’d all be sucked into the pale and down into a pit of darkness. Just hurling over the edge of Elysium.” 

Kim stopped and looked over at him. Harry was playing with the stem of his wine glass. He twisted it slowly and watched the red liquid ripple around. Like a shark investigating blood in the ocean.

“Perhaps we could discuss one of the first few topics.” Kim supplied, his voice a bit gentle.

Harry straightened in his seat. He leaned his arm on the top of Kim’s chair again and scratched at Kim’s back gently with the tips of his thick fingers. 

“Great idea. Let’s talk about se-“

“What kind of music do you like?”

Harry huffed and dropped the fingers at Kim’s back. 

“Disco, baby.” He replied.

“Hm. You _did_ strike me as a disco man.” Kim grabbed his drink. 

“Because of my incredible sense of style and good looks?” Harry made a motion with his head that flicked the hair out of his face.

Kim couldn’t help the grin flicker across his lips. “Something like that.” 

They were halfway through their meal. Harry ate like he was dying of starvation. The food was amazing, of course. The steak, lobster and wine was starting to make his cheeks warm. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal this good. He was even, _dare even think it_ , enjoying himself. Harry was charming in a bumbling kind of way. He was gruff and direct when he knew what he was talking about. When the topic skidded in a direction he was unfamiliar with, he stumbled on his words and had to ask a lot of questions. It was surprising to Kim that a man with this much power would be so open to admitting he didn’t know something.

“Wait so you’re telling me that at the end of that book it wasn’t all the sisters fault?” Harry said over a mouthful of lobster. 

Kim was silent a moment. “No. Clearly it was the main character trying to make you think it was her sister.” 

Harry chewed thoughtfully. “Well, fuck.” 

Kim chuckled a little. He leaned over and wiped off a fleck of seafood from Harry’s mustache. The other man’s eyebrows rose a bit. Kim paused. _Why did he just do that?_ When he picked up his fork again to continue eating he glanced at Harry. A different kind of hunger had been lit behind those eyes. 

It had been like this all night; Little touches and small glances. The two had been dancing around each other the moment they sat down. The moment Kim actually showed up to this “date”.

Kim cleared his throat. 

“Earlier you said you were a union delegate.” He said, “what’s that mean?” 

Kim’s mental notebook opened up. It was infuriating not to have something on him to actually write down. 

Harry pushed a hand to his chest and suppressed a burp. Kim watched with mild distaste. 

“Means I’m a representative of the union.” He smiled a little.

“Well yes i’m aware what the word delegate means but-“

Harry waved his hand a little and wiped his mouth. “Only fucking with you, only fuckin with you. Basically I make sure the companies not screwing over their workers.” 

Kim pretended to think about that as he ate a few more bites. “What company is that for? Do all these people work for them too?” 

He gestured to the gifted wine and the sea of people eating and talking. 

Harry took a moment to answer this one. He crooked his mouth slightly and clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“I apologize.” Kim said. He put up a hand and leaned back a bit. “I’m being nosey aren’t I?” 

Harry shook his head quickly at that. 

“No, no,” he scratched the side of his beard, “I just forgot you’re not from around here.”

Kim leant on the table and supported his head on one hand. “All these people.” He fluttered his fingers in the direction of the now loud table that gave them their wine. “They treat you like a king.” 

He said those words very carefully. It got him the response he wanted. He could practically see Harry’s ego flare. It crossed his mind briefly that it was insane that someone like him wanted to impress someone like Kim. 

If only you knew Harrier, he thought to himself. 

“You see Kim what I do,” Harry stuck his knife into the last bit of his steak, “is protect people.” 

Kim thought to the man Harry dragged onto the porch. He wondered if he felt protected. 

“People respect what-”

“Mr. DuBois?” A quick, out of breath voice piped up. 

Harry’s jaw clicked. He reached behind him where the voice was and grabbed a fistful of shirt. He yanked a lanky looking kid towards him, the silverware on the table clattering around him. He studied his face for a moment. 

“The fuck do you want?” He must have recognized him because he let the kid go. The poor guy stood there frozen for a moment before Harry snapped in front of his eyes. “Hey. I’m busy. What do you need, kid?” 

Harry reached out and straightened the young man’s tie. He probably felt bad for the public display of anger. Kim sure thought it was interesting. The kid got a hold of himself and leaned in to whisper something in Harry’s ear. Whatever it was got his attention and he sighed. 

“Can’t even have one nice dinner.” He said exasperatingly. “I’m sorry, Kim. I have to make a phone call. If you’ll forgive me.” Harry was all manners and civility again. Kim shook his head. 

“No, of course.” He motioned. “I’ll be here.” 

Harry smiled at that. “Better be.” 

The big man shooed away the messenger and stormed off to make his phone call. Kim watched him go. As soon as he saw him round the corner and disappear, Kim stood and followed after him. 

“Gimme a second. Gimme a second.” 

Kim was listening to Harry from around the corner. Harry was only a few feet away from him, but luckily his back was turned as he leaned over the phone receiver. 

Currently he was flipping through a little notebook, the phone balanced in the crook of his neck,

“Here we are. The law men told me that delivery made its way through two days ago… Yeah… No I didn’t fucking check up on them. Once its out of my hands that’s that. Alright?... Good.”

Lawmen. Probably more cases of corrupt cops. The 41st?

“Now what is it you really needed to pull me away from dinner for? Eh?” 

There was a longer pause. Kim glanced around the corner. Harry had straightened up a bit. He wasn’t leaning casually on the receiver box anymore. 

“ _Really?_ ” Harry drew out this word. It was more amused than questioning. “The big M finally wants a piece of the Tequila Sunset pie, huh?”

Another pause. 

“Well you tell his fellas that I’m interested. Very. But I got to fucking go. I’ll call you later. Yes I’m on a date thank you very much now-“

Whatever else he was going to say Kim didn’t stick around to find out. He turned around and walked back out into the main part of the restaurant. Now… how to get back to their table without getting lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t promise my updates will be super regular. College is imploding on itself with the virus so things are a bit up in the air.
> 
> Hope u enjoy tho

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have watched Good Fellas for the first time this weekend. Don’t look at me.


End file.
